Attraction Versus Opposites
by Helen Jones
Summary: A little twist on the every day tale of Lily and James's Hogwarts era. Mischief, intrigue, humour, romance, opposition and the rules of attraction included for one fixed price this time . Rated M for as yet unwritten chapters. Nice reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

This story begins with two opposites, as many do, struck apart by similarities. On the first of September the sky rumbled with anticipation as a new year of students hassled with luggage whilst defying instinct, diving into the seeming solid barrier that separated platforms 3 and 4 in Kings' Cross. It would be easy to delve into this crowd, separating the two main characters but in truth, at this moment, they were just more faces in the blur of the crowd, they were not main characters yet. This was before prejudices and opinions could be formed, before they opposed. After all cases and rucksacks were safely stored in appropriate cabins, an eleven year old boy with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes sat himself in the first cabin with someone his own age, a quiet green eyed girl in cabin 4a. After tentative conversation, keeping away from family histories and matters of magic, Lily Evans became makeshift friends with Remus Lupin. Six years later Lily did not regret this immediate friendship, and in cabin 4a continued their annual conversation which began, somewhat peculiarly, with a description of the amount of clothes and personal items they had brought.

"I thought, as it was our final year, and I could shrink everything into my case, I would bring everything I wanted but, well, I wasn't sure how big the room would be" Lily's eyes glistened, willing Remus to ask her the question but half fearful of his response. They had become used to spending every Thursday night together, traipsing round the North and East parts of the castle, exploring new rooms, or lost rooms, and each other's weeks, Lily wasn't sure how willing she'd be to give this up, but a shimmering steel badge in a box in the bottom of her trunk threatened to separate them.

"Lily, the rooms don't change year to year, are you expecting a different dormitory- Hold on, are you Head Girl?" The grin was impossible to repress and Lily pulled a face, crinkling her nose,

"Yes! And you... are you...?" The excitement of this possibility drew into her and she once again found it impossible to read Remus' apathetic expression.

"A prefect still? Yes. I'm not Head Boy, Lily, sorry" His constant need to apologise usually grated on Lily's nerves, but now she was just too curious to notice. After thirty minutes of solid gossiping, their conversation was interrupted, as it was every year despite changing compartments, by a mob of marauders.

"Lily Evans," her opposite cried, "do I detect about me a certain air only produced by the presence of a shiny new badge?" Peter Pettigrew (shapeless and ordinary as ever) fed upon Potter's words and stuttered

"Are y-you... H-Head G-Girl?" All rucksacks and personal belongings were thrown around the compartment until Remus drew his wand and banished them to the shelves. Lily remained expressionless leaving only her eyes sparkling like rain caught in a burst of sunlight until she bowed her head modestly and practically screamed her monosyllabic one word reply. Potter's smile cracked into a grin and even Black looked happy,

"You'll never guess who's Head Boy" Potter sang, Lily only shook her head gormlessly bursting with intrigue, "Me! And I have a shiny new badge to prove it"

This could not dampen Lily's spirits and she left Remus in the same way she annually did, racing to her friends' cabin, the spring in her step, however, was noticeably crippled.

After telling the five closest of her friends about her new revelation, the cabin echoed with mutters of 'James Potter?' and 'Head Boy?' until these phrases dripped off the walls and all the girls except one fell into laughter. Annabel never found the muttering repetition particularly interesting, especially as its began when she revealed her probable attraction to the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain and the walls dripped with 'Hufflepuff!?'. Once all childish giggling had subsided they lapsed into tradition,

"Well, I saw Amos Diggery and he certainly has sorted himself out over the summer, slight stubble, much taller, can finally dress himself" Lucy exposed to the other girls' interest.

"I don't know, I saw Lucious Malfoy and he looks a lot better, someone must've cut off his pony tail because now it's just long enough to droop into his steel grey eyes, except they seem more liquid steel, you could dive into them... oh, and he has some very acceptable shoes" Lily had to nudge Alice out of her day dream so her analysis could be finished,

"I note that Frank is looking rather, how did you put it, Jane? Dashing." Lucy said pointedly to Alice. Alice's shrug was so minute it could have been missed by human eye, but Lily nudged her again, forcing her to reply.

"It's just" Alice muttered, "it's our final year, and if he can't be bothered to do anything about it, well, I can't put up with being 'friends with benefits', or 'study buddies' or whatever you call it, any more. Why _can't_ I ogle at Malfoy's slightly too tight shirt?"

The train, and conversation, rolled on without obvious interruption until the Midland's levels turned to a harsher landscape, contour lines holding close together as they hugged the edges of hills and their final stop at the final station arrived, for the final time.

To sit at the tables in the Great Hall, for their final year, empowered the year group, each became the person to start the cheering for the next new member, each set the example for conversation, for table manners, and it was impossible not for them to remember their own first year. All melancholy, however, was crushed with a solemn speech from Dumbledore about unity, peace, love, and (of course) Voldemort. After eating their own weight in mashed potato, steak, and sausages, silence fell across their shoulders like a weighty blanket. Dumbledore had moved from his seat on the Teachers' table to stand behind the golden podium,

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you your leaders, Head Boy Mr James Potter, please stand up, and Head Girl Miss Lily Evans. Though they may seem smiling and helpful, I must warn you not to cross them, they can take points and set detentions, moreover they are both rather skilled with their wands." With this Potter flex his muscles and mock-glared at all the students, waggling his finger at certain First Year, Lily however stood impassive, with the same half smile set on her face.

"Captains of all sports, and yes I do include Gobstones Mr Cooper, will be posted in house common rooms, and with that, to bed" Dumbledore finished, and with a final hand flourish the plates were cleaned and removed, the curtains drew in the Great Hall and prefects began guiding students back to their common rooms.


	2. An Argument, A 'Revelation', A Plan

The Head Students' common room trembled as a fiery Head Girl turned upon her male counterpart.

"What I don't understand is _how _can you not understand? If you're Head Boy you're supposed to set an _example_ and you just saunter in here, fireworks bouncing off the windows, with your ridiculous 'Marauders' in tow, and break every goddamned rule in this bloody school"

James cowered a little and backed away from the volcanic explosion mumbling

"Lily, I am taking this seriously, I took points from someone today"

"Oh, you took _points_ did you? Well aren't we _mature?_ I do wonder what house they were from? Gryffindor? No, of course not. Lord James Potter only takes point from _wrongdoers_, who are, I can only suppose, in Slytherin." Here James muttered something affirming that it was a Slytherin, but it was all fair.

"_Fair?_ Do you even understand the concept of the word? You just stroll in here, give a dazzling smile to the teachers and hey presto all wrong doing is forgotten? What about last year? Your Hallowe'en prank meant that we prefects had to slave away for a good 2 days to make the dungeons look the same and they still smell like nifflers. You can't ever think about anyone else can you? I worked so hard to get this position, do you think I _like_ slaving away until midnight every night? Do you think I enjoy studying bloody ancient runes? Or having to obey every _single_ rule? No. I don't. It's people like you who-" Tears began to roll down Lily's cheeks and she could feel her heated anger searing them, she was aware of the charcoal mascara path they carved down her face and it just made her more angry. "People like you who just-" But she had lost all thought and was just roaming into the illogical ramblings of an angry person.

"Lily, you're crying... look, just calm down. I'm really sorry, ok?"

"No, Potter! Just ignore the tears, I can't- I can't, oh god. I've worked so hard and you have just- just- smiled that goddamned dazzling smile at the teachers and they give you something that I- I have worked six years for." He took her wrist and drew her in for a hug, to hold her precious body close and rock her gently, stroking her tears away from her cheeks, looking into her eyes and-

"Get. Off. Me!" She yanked her wrist from his grip and looked at him disbelievingly. "I've tried so hard to get this position and you've just gone and... _ruined it._"

It wasn't that she was stunningly beautiful, sure her alpine eyes could catch any glance of sunlight but there were more attractive girls in the school, James reflected, nor was it that amazingly intelligent, in fact that could be seen as a turn off, considering the fact that James's father expected him to be the peak of the class. The more the scruffy haired boy thought about it, the surer he was that the only reason he wanted to please his counterpart was because she kept rejecting him, an easy enough problem to solve when you had friends like the Marauders. After fiery hair had swished around the-girl-that-wouldn't-get-out-of-his-mind, distinctly reminding him of a hawk spiralling above its prey, Lily had stormed away, leaving James with an awkward sense of foreboding.

It wasn't like he thought about her all the time, a black-haired boy decided in the library; Potions book open in front of him. In fact he barely ever thought about _her_, sometimes he'd have to think about things like Head duties that, obviously, they would have to decide on together, and when they would make the decisions, and where, whether there'd be much room between them or if he'd accidentally brush against her skin and see what happened. Or what she'd wear during these meeting, how she'd smell, either of her muggle perfume or of her lemon shower gel. All these thoughts were due the that fact that he was Head Boy and she was Head Girl and they'd have to meet to determine perfecting schedules, so really he was thinking about his duties to the school, not about her. He had to replay the argument in his mind, he justified to himself for the third time since he'd entered the library earlier that day, because eventually they'd have to get on for the sake of the school, for the good of all those in younger years, for the good of the future of England even, otherwise there would be anarchy in the school. The potions book he thought had been sitting languorously in front of him suddenly thwacked him on the back of his head and he was suddenly joined by Sirius Black.

"Mate," Sirius sighed, he knew how much James hated it when he called him 'mate', "you're going to have to get over her in at least one sense of the word, or I'll hit you over the head so much you get concussion" James turned to face his 'friend' with a hostile glare and muttered something along the lines of 'revision - not Lily; homework - not day dreaming'

"But mate," The word had started to grate into James's soul, "I have a plan" Sirius, like any good friend, was not disheartened but James's disinterest. "It's simple when you think about it, just don't pay her any attention, no foolish grins, no heartfelt hugs, nothing. Just talk to her as a human, not as your only soul-mate," To which James glared at his friend, "Be half interested in what she has to say but not overly so, and she'll end up missing you"

This was the plan that James followed rigorously, chatting to Lily but not hanging on to her words, spending as little time as possible in the Heads area, and not asking her out. He followed this plan for a week until Lily was described in the Gryffindor common room as officially 'Seeing Someone', and that someone was not him. The same day, Sirius found all his clothes had gone missing and a note was left upon his trunk. "Thank you for your advice, I have officially learnt my lesson, now make them break up – J" Sirius snorted as he read it out loud, then mumbled under his breath his opinion of James's 'blackmailing technique'.


	3. How Problems Arise

Chapter Three- How Problems Arise

It is said that every action has a reaction, and Lily liked to think her week had proved that theory. The action was of course James not talking to her for a week; the reaction was from several males across the houses. It seemed that James's constant pestering had not only annoyed her, but also prevented other males from approaching her for the fear of James's wrath. It wasn't that she was particularly attracted to Amos Diggery, just that she felt she should make the most of what was given to her. After all, when life gives you lemons, reject them; when it exchanges them for limes, go out with Amos Diggery. Not the most logical of all her plans, but a fairly sturdy one all the same. New action: Accept Amos, have a rather enjoyable couple of weeks and see how it goes. Reaction: James realises that you are serious and backs off, maybe even gets a girl. Reaction: Jealousy from somewhere around her knee, but maybe a little bit of jealousy was a fair price for getting James to stop pestering her. A large hand engulfed her shoulder, and squeezed it gently, squeezing Lily out of her action-reaction sequences and back into the Great Hall. Amos wiped his face against her cheek in what he must have thought was an affectionate way then released his stumbling words around her,

"Lily, I thought maybe, since we're now... _Official_... you could swap your rounds with Potter for rounds with me so we can... trail the empty classrooms..." The way he raised his eyebrows to the last words gave the suggestion a rather seedy aspect, but Lily couldn't help admitting to herself that the way his voice rumbled made everything a lot more appealing.

"Amos, you _know_ I'd like to but Ja-" Lily stopped herself, mentally corrected herself, and then restarted. "Potter and I have to supervise the other prefects almost every other night; all my normal rounds have stopped now." Amos's face dropped and with it his hand lowered to rub Lily's upper arm in a way that distinctly reminded her of how her father used to reassure her when she was stressed with the same movement.

"Well, don't worry then, but maybe you could join me with my rounds on Thursday? You know, so we could talk and stuff." The idea that Amos would even say 'and stuff' repulsed Lily more than the concept of doing 'and stuff', but instead of correcting him she smiled sweetly as she brushed back her fringe, flittering her green eyes back to his azure one.

"Of course, Amos." She pulled him down to her level and kissed him gently, seductively, as she asked him to pick her up from her common room.

When Amos left, she returned, finally, to her breakfast as her friends chattered around her.

"Well, I suppose someone had to snap him up" Lucy sighed, "He didn't grow his sexy stubble for nothing..."

"Oh" Some irritating Marauder of the name Sirius Black arrived at Lily's elbow, chirpy and frustrating as ever, "I must say that Amos Diggery has some _fine_ piece of ass, oh well done darling, yum, yum." He chimed in a sing-song voice. "But seriously Lily, when are you ending it?"

"What makes you think I want to end it?" Lily replied, resigning herself to buttering limp toast as she realised there was not enough time to eat the big breakfast she craved.

"The fact he repulses you"

"My _boyfriend_ does not repulse me."

"Then why do you cringe so when he touch-eth you?" Sirius knew the ladies went crazy for his Shakespearian edge.

"Because... I'm hungry. Besides, I don't." Lily knew it was a pathetic reply but it was the morning, she had had no breakfast, and Sirius Black was sitting next to her, she couldn't be bothered to think about a decent reply let alone have a battle of wits with an unarmed person.

The only thing she liked about doing rounds with James was that it was a perfect opportunity for Lily to slip into her own thoughts during the awkward silences. Rounds had become alone-time for her, no time for homework, or tutoring, or solving the problems of younger years such as how to order spare bat-wings for potions lessons. Thursday, however, displaced this theory; she was no longer allowed to pretend she was a spy (in her mind of course) or devise the perfect revolution (not that she did this often, just that it was nice to have the time to do these things.) Now she was expected to be the attentive girlfriend, listening to Amos chatter on about Quidditch strategies, and his new work-out regime, and about his summer holidays. Admittedly Amos did have many things to talk about, and they _were_ all fairly interesting just that _having_ to listen made everything less appealing.

"I think" Amos had stopped pacing through the corridors and now turned to Lily and spoke in what was barely more than a mutter, "we've already checked this area, in fact it's probably time for a break now, don't you think?" Lily knew she wasn't supposed to reply to the question, but as with all the other aspects of their patrol, she would have liked to have the choice. Instead of allowing Lily even draw breath, Amos crashed his mouth upon hers and pushed her back into the closest wall.

If he had one thing going for him, it was that Amos Diggery was a fantastic kisser, gently kissing her lips then delving into the cove of her mouth, dancing with her tongue and making her moan audibly. His hands, however, were all over the place, roughly grabbing her shoulders and pulling her hand to his, pulling her waist to his, running his greasy, sweaty hands through her clean hair. His hands probably weren't greasy, or that sweaty, the rational part of her mind mumbled to her, but the more primitive part of her mind dismissed this automatically. Suddenly one of his hands moved from where it was, grappling her breast in a very unappealing manner, down to her thigh. He lifted the back of her thigh so she was half straddling him, half pulling him closer, and brought his hand further up her thigh, hooking his fingers under her knickers and rubbing her softly before plunging a finger into her warmth. Suddenly he seemed to be surprisingly adept with his fingers and his what-were clumsy hands. Bringing another finger into her, pulling in and out of her, using his thumb to rub her clit at the same time, Amos bit into Lily's shoulder making her moan loudly.

Hearing her own voice echo slightly through the corridor brought Lily back to Hogwarts.

"Fuck, Amos, get off me."

The angry and frustration in her voice surprised even her, and left her 'boyfriend' with a slightly hurt look on his face as he was pushed away from her. "Look, we can't do this here, now, in the middle of a corridor, during _rounds_ for-gods-sake." Lily straightened out her tie and readjusted her skirt, shaking her hair at the same time immediately leaving her looking like the perfect student.

"Look, sorry, it's just I'm _Head Girl_ this is the last thing I should be doing" She started to pace away, confused with her own reactions, until Amos took her hand and paced along with her.

They returned to the Head's Common room without talking, but Lily was too distracted to savour the silence, leaving it enjoyed by none but the portraits and walls. Once they were close to the portrait which led to her common room, Amos's deep voice filled the quite that had built up in her ears.

"Lily, look I'm sorry, I just got a bit... carried away? I promise I wont do it again, Lily? Are you ok?" He tightened his grip on her wrist so that when he stopped suddenly she was forced into stopping too, twisting round to face him.

"Here" Amos said soothingly, "let me just..." His mouth was on hers again, as abruptly as his stopping and Lily sighed into his kiss, resigning herself to one last kiss for the evening. His tongue roaming round her mouth again, remembering all of the slight indentations, licking her lips, before delving in again, and his hand gently cupping her cheek as if shielding a flame from wind, as if-

"Lily?" A male voice... familiar... a Gryffindor? In her year? Someone she knew, someone she... "What are you-?" Lily pulled away from Amos who seemed to be pulling her closer to him, dragging her down with him away from the air she was blissfully soaring in only a couple of seconds away. She couldn't read James's face; it seemed so far away from her, poking out of the portrait at the end of the corridor.

"James? I... I'm just coming back in..." It was as if there was a magnet in her common room, an invisible force dragging her away from Amos and back to her bedroom. She took a second glance at Amos before rushing back to the portrait, she shrugged at him ambiguously and she found that his face too was unreadable.

Was it just her imagination or was James avoiding her eye contact? She felt as if she had a hundred words to say, but none of them were English, or at least they were impossible to translate from her mind into speech.

"Well, Lily, ok... I just stayed up to let you know that there's a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff tomorrow so I wanted to know if you wanted me to wake you up, but I suppose Diggery's told you that by now. Anyway, I think we're expected to make a speech but... ok. Goodnight."

It is said every action has a reaction, and James Potter, Quidditch captain and Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry contemplated this theory on his plush double bed, devising a suitable reaction.


	4. A Badly Managed Situation

Disappointment has always been known to be worse than outright anger, and Lily was beginning to wonder whether her Head-Counterpart had become passive aggressive, the disappointment in his eyes left her reeling as she watched where he had been, where his shadow had hit, where his eyes had boared into hers. She knew Potter had tried to mature over the years she knew him but after 3 days of no retaliation she decided it was becoming ridiculous. The patrols she shared with him were doused in silence and set on fire by unsaid words. She was becoming more and more aware to the way her hands reacted when they brushed his, not a tingle or a burst of lightning, but a soft memory. Every time Amos's face appeared over hers, every time he clutched her head to his she became a little more angry. The fact he had nothing to say to her was becoming ever more evident, when she looked upset he would grasp her hands together, stroking her arms, and just push his lips onto hers. As a human she knew words were overrated, but there was only so much physical contact could do for her before the urge to ask questions about him, or even his _day_, bubbled over her lips. It took a full week before Lily had to come to the conclusion that she was definitely bored of Amos Diggery. It upset her somewhat to reach this conclusion as she knew she should uphold the female-honour, contrasting the belief that women were fickle, but truth be told, he was boring and not even that attractive.

It was this conclusion that led Hogwarts's Head Girl to write the most formal love-letter ever written ('_Dear Amos, Please meet me in Charms Room 3b at 7.30pm tomorrow (Tuesday) evening, yours Sincerely, Lily Evans'_) and post it that very evening. It was, after all, ridiculous and misleading to make the letter too personal, and perhaps he would get the hint and realise all was not well in the Lily-Amos relationship. Lily Evans did not believe in Fate, she did not believe she was 'meant' to do anything that she did not choose to do, and she did not believe Fate was the power that made her want to do those things; because of this, she overlooked the slow drizzle that had begun 2 hours after she sent the letter, and the fact that as she walked to the Charms room, she did not encounter one single person for the first time since she had joined Hogwarts. When the door opened with a creak she saw Amos perched attractively on the edge of the Teacher's desk, he pouted a little and pushed back his sandy hair, he had not, it seemed, received the underlying tone of her message.

"Amos, there's something I have to tell you-" Lily began, unsure of the gentlest words to use, even though she had run through them minutes before.

"I know Lily, I feel it too, I just think it's probably too early in our relationship to say it, I'm not sure if I'm ready to say 'I love you' too." Somewhat predictably Amos had cut across her, and decided to discuss the complete opposite of what she wanted to discuss. However, she was not made Head Girl for nothing, in fact, she had won awards for her diplomacy.

"Oh, Amos, are you sure?" She widened her eyes and looked at him in a butter-wouldn't-melt sort of way. She dropped her gaze to the table as she stepped closer to him. He took her hands in his and drew her eyes back to his with what seemed to be psychic ability.

"Yes, not now. Maybe in a month or two I will be able to match your passion." Lily was surprised he had indulged in what must be the cheesiest line ever to have been uttered in Hogwarts.

"Only, Amos, I'm not sure we should continue in that case. It just seems... silly" Perhaps the weakest response ever, and yet he appeared to think it was a sensible answer.

And thus, partly through using tact, but mostly sheer luck, Lily and Amos managed to end their relationship mutually, and to remain friends, a feat all of her friends were genuinely impressed with.

It was, however, the walk back from the Charms room that left Lily feeling more confused than ever. The corridors were empty as curfew had just begun, and as Filtch had begun his rounds, Peeves was tormenting him, leaving Lily's route back completely empty. As she reached the halfway point, marked by a portrait of a singular apple and a suit of armour that sang an assortment of the latest muggle songs every hour, on the hour, she heard a giggle from a nearby classroom. It was times like this that Lily really wished she wasn't Head Girl, and, though she would not admit it later in life, she shrank behind the suit of armour as two shadows exited the class room. From the slice of light that lit up the male's face, she could determine it was a certain James Potter, and from the way his hand balanced gently on the small of the girls back, guiding her somewhere, it wasn't just one of his friends. Of course this was absolutely fine, he didn't belong to Lily, and it was probably healthier for him to not spend his whole school career focussing on just one girl who constantly rejected him. In fact, because Lily Evans was a rational girl she could rationalise the whole situation, this would stop him pestering her, and now she had seen the nicer side of James (no, _Potter_) she knew he deserved to have a girl that liked him. However, because Lily was not only rational but also a human-being, she found the song she had been humming had been completely forgotten by her mind, and the smile she had on her face dissolved. And something just below her sternum crunched up in a painful way, a way that made her want to smash her fist into the nearest wall just to distract her.

The next time she had rounds with Potter word had got round that she and Amos were finished, and funnily enough, the awkward atmosphere that had hung around them was lifted, and he attempted to instigate conversation approximately 13 times, not that she was keeping count. It was when they passed two other prefects doing their rounds, Kerry, a male Ravenclaw 5th former, and his rounds partner Georgia Helling a Hufflepuff from the same year, that Lily finally had enough. She hadn't realised she was angry, but when Potter flashed a wink at _that girl_, and Helling flushed appropriately, Lily felt the sternum-crunch again. Around the next corner Lily grabbed Potter's collar and pulled him into a classroom.

"Well," Potter smirked, "this is a bit inappropriate for when we're doing rounds, don't you think?" Lily's face washed red, and for a moment Potter could have sworn she turned into a fire nymph.

"I'm not sure _you_ can talk about inappropriate things to do in rounds." After the words left her mouth and were left to be swilled in the room, Lily realised the sentence made no sense at all. "Don't think I didn't see that, that, _wink_ you gave Helling. Don't you think _that's_ inappropriate? Don't you think as HEADBOY you should be setting a better example, instead of just _winking_ at any girl that passes by." There was a stunned silence as Potter digested what she had said, but before he would let any words trip out of his mouth, Lily was rambling again, "I _knew_ you didn't take any of this seriously, but this is just taking it to a wholly different level. I mean, I know you weren't entirely pleased with the whole situation with Amos, and I know you don't... you know... _belong to me_, but I thought we were friends, and suddenly you're sneaking around the school. _Groping_ other girl's backs and _winking_ at 5th Years. Am I suddenly not good enough for you? I mean what sort of world do we live in where you can suddenly _stop paying attention to me_." And every single word Lily had not let herself think, every single thought that she had banished from her mind just in case she might let on to James, spilled out of her in an angry, gushing rage.

There was a pause that filled the room, it was heavy and seemed to fill their mouths like cotton wool so even if either of them wanted to talk they couldn't. Later, Lily would remember thinking that it all seemed too dramatic to be part of her life, that it seemed like a muggle play, over-exaggerated, sensational theatre. Then James spoke softly, but it seemed to be magnified through a loudspeaker as the room was so quiet,

"You're" He stammered "In love with me." It was half a question, but needed not to be answered, just spoken.

Reality hit Lily like a giant anvil, this was her, this was James Potter.

"The _last_ thing I'm in with you is _love, _James Potter." And to continue the dramatic scene she had started, she strode out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her and wondering what she should do with the rest of her patrol-feel evening, decisively ignoring the aforementioned events.

**Hey, as you know this is my first fanfic (hence why I've been so rubbish at updating) but I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews, without them I probably wouldn't have published any chapters after the first one(!) I'm sorry for any grammatical errors etc, and will try to fix them when I work out how... Thank you, thank you. Please keep reviewing and I will keep trying to update ASAP**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
